


【米英】求助！相亲遇到上了二垒的同事，对方认不出你咋办！！

by isaac_redbean



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaac_redbean/pseuds/isaac_redbean
Summary: 又名：你以为是白月光，实际人家是老司机





	1. Chapter 1

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：啊啊啊啊啊

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：咋了

一辈子吹爆汉堡：我正在经历史上最糟糕的相亲！！

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：能在你的情感史上成为最糟糕的，一定非常不得了......

Artichaut nu：比上一次相亲遇到变了性的前女友还糟糕吗lol

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：差不多

Artichaut nu： 

Artichaut nu：什么情况啊伙计！！！这么糟吗！！

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：贞操？ 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：大体来讲

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：对象是上一次策展时差点搞上床的工作伙伴

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：对方还不记得我

Artichaut nu：

Artichaut nu：那还好吧

Artichaut nu：这种事情你又不是第一次干

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：问题在于

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：我提到上一次的事

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：他居然问我

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：“哪一个？（which one）”

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：就是说还有不止一个

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：你是不是没讲清楚哪一个展

Artichaut nu：对啊，搞这一行说不定去的展很多

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：我和他讲了！！！而且就是上个月的事！！！ 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：他居然又问我

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：“你是策展人还是游客？”

Artichaut nu：

Artichaut nu：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈lmaoooo

Artichaut nu：我笑爆啊阿尔

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：笑屁

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：我现在在洗手间

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：不知所措

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：你们当时做到哪一步

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：二垒都上了

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：

Artichaut nu：

Artichaut nu：好看吗

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：好看

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：好看死了

Artichaut nu：那不就得了

Artichaut nu：玩玩不就行了

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：我建议你找借口走人

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：可他巨可爱啊

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：【图片】【图片】【图片】【图片】

Artichaut nu：可爱爆！！！

Artichaut nu：等

Artichaut nu：你为什么有这么多人家的照片啊

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：我有关注人家社交软件

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：以阿尔的性格

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：是脸书、推和ins吧

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：呃

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：对

Artichaut nu：所以这个相亲不是完美吗！！你在抱怨什么啊！！

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：阿尔是没想到人家那么开放吧

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：大概是

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：幻想破灭一类的

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：自那之后就一直在关注人家吧

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：斯盗客（stalker）

Artichaut nu：这么深情的吗

Artichaut nu：不过对方确实很好看啊

Artichaut nu：

Artichaut nu：他没声音了

Artichaut nu：阿尔

Artichaut nu：还活着吗

Artichaut nu：都十分钟了

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：可能是回去了吧

菊与混着玻璃渣的刀：不可能在洗手间待太长的

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：伙计们（guys）

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：我好喜欢他啊


	2. Chapter 2

1

凌晨，芝加哥。

阿尔弗雷德在地板上醒来。

他揉了揉眼睛，撑着额头呻吟了一声，去摸索手机。

一点半不到，还来得及。

时间下面是一连串的短信和未接来电，因为没有被查看而倒叙着排列。

 

刚刚

艾米丽·琼斯：你喝了多少啊？

 

01:20

艾米丽·琼斯：那个飞机晚点的家伙你去接吗？

 

01:18

艾米丽·琼斯：你睡了吗？

01:15

艾米丽·琼斯：主旨演讲（keynote speech）发给你了

 

00:47

马修·威廉姆斯：王先生喝多了，开幕估计去不了了

 

12:02

艾米丽·琼斯：新闻稿校完了

 

11:36

马修·威廉姆斯：本田先生保险问题搞定了

 

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，没去管短信下面聊天室热火朝天的情况，一边挣扎着站起来一边给艾米丽回复：

 

刚刚

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯：我去接机，航班号发给我。

 

手机还没放下，艾米丽的电话就来了。接通后果然对面传来一连串的责骂：

“你脑子还清醒吗老哥？你还知道明天开幕对吧？你准备醉醺醺地接受记者采访吗？弗朗喝也就罢了，他反正已经去过预展了，你不一样。难道准备搞出丑闻吗？”

“你稳住啊艾米，我先去接机，”阿尔弗雷德用力抹了把脸，生无可恋地去找车钥匙，“我头要炸了。”

“人家一点四十五落地！你要是电话不来我都准备出门了！”然后终究是语气一转，柔和起来：“酒醒了没？开展前一天因酒驾拘捕就搞笑了。”

阿尔弗雷德脑海中浮现出一行字—— _某知名策展人开展前夜酒驾落水：是舆论的压力还是个人的放纵？_

“别说走直线，莫比乌斯环我都能走，”金发男人连门也没锁，脖子上名牌（name tag）一挂，拿着车钥匙像握着魔杖的哈利波特一样在微凉的夜色里指了一下，四人座汽车就乖巧地在嘀了一声，黄色的灯像猫的眼睛一样亮了起来，“你去睡觉，别担心了。没睡到四个小时不要来见人。挂了。”

“哎别——”

阿尔弗雷德不解人意地挂了电话，上了车。

明天的展规模很大，参加的艺术家来自许多国家。他上上下下忙了好几个月，终于大都打点妥当。原本今晚的酒会完了之后他除了发言就只用躺着收受溢美之词，偏偏今早该到的一个家伙误了机，改了半夜的飞机。

绿灯亮了。阿尔弗雷德带着怨念地踩下油门。路上车不多，他又心里不爽，自然开得飞快。

他虽然累得离歇气的距离只有王耀酒量，也实在开不了口拜托马修和艾米丽。这几个月他们也忙得头昏脑涨。临开展一周出了许多岔子，又是本田的画保险出了问题，又是讲座的艺术家有急事不能来，两人几乎没怎么合眼。

所以说白了都是这个英国人的错！阿尔弗雷德狠狠地一把抢了人家的车位。不自己过来搭建就算了，预展不来也就算了，在开幕前一天才来也太过分了吧。

更何况莎士比亚说过，现代人误机的原因不是睡过了就是睡过了。而阿尔弗雷德·缺眠暴躁·琼斯却因为这个睡过头至少少掉三个小时的睡眠时间。 _魔鬼！这个家伙一定是魔鬼！_

他一边焦躁地看着手表，一边眉头紧皱地握着手机。

 _名字_ ，他在这次参展艺术家的名单中翻着， _名字，名字_ _......_

——“亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“对，我记得这个装腔作势的名字......”

阿尔弗雷德抬头，脑海中同一时间浮现出数个念头。其中一个念头不仅被加黑、加下划线还被居中。

**_我靠这恶魔超辣。_ **

面前的人明显刚结束长途旅行，面目疲惫，一头乱发，眼下甚至有不明显的青黑。但他的眼睛也太他妈美了吧！这是人眼睛还是小鹿眼睛还是神仙眼睛！还有这金毛简直闪瞎！

阿尔弗雷德一双眼睛从英国人带的灰色比尼（beanie）到锁骨到敞开的长款格子衬衫到白T到窄腰再到......

_我靠他超辣。_

阿尔弗雷德的心跳已经堪比肯尼亚角马大迁徙。

“我去趟洗手间，”亚瑟点头示意，“我没有行李。”

直到英国人的身影消失在角落里，阿尔弗雷德才堪堪回神。

 

 

2

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

Artichaut nu：

 

Artichaut nu：我以为你明天有展

 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：我 恋 爱 了

 

Artichaut nu：

 

Artichaut nu：又来（Again）

 

= =：ve？

 

Artichaut nu：快讲

 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：是这样 我在机场看手机 他就 顶 着比 斑 比 还 大 的 眼 睛 突然出 现 就超可 爱 然后身材 就 你懂 超 辣啊啊 啊啊啊

 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：然后 烟 嗓 沙沙的 说 话像唱 摇滚

 

= =：哇

 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：ikr（i know right） 就

 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：一声叹息感觉此生足矣

 

Artichaut nu：

 

Artichaut nu：足屁

 

Artichaut nu：明天展子完了再卒

 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：

 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：然后等你在报纸上骂我的展烂吗

 

Artichaut nu：对啊

 

Artichaut nu：我的本职工作就是骂人

 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：

 

我一辈子吹爆汉堡：啊他回来了拜

_“我一辈子吹爆汉堡”已下线。_

 

Artichaut nu：

 

= =：溜得比我还快

 

麻烦七点钟前起床：去睡

 

= =：就不

 

= =：？

 

= =：什么鬼路德

 

= =：你怎么知道我在哪间房

 

= =：veeeee

 

= =：就不

 

麻烦七点钟前起床：睡不睡

 

= =：我错了

 

= =：你也去睡

 _“_ = = _”已下线。_

 _“麻烦七点钟前起床”_ 已下线。

 

Artichaut nu：

 

Artichaut nu：感觉被秀了一脸

 

 

3 

“麻烦了，”亚瑟在副驾驶上呼了一口气，“其实我可以叫车的。”

“没有的事，”阿尔弗雷德僵硬地答道，“叫车得几点了，您明天还有座谈会呢。”

金发的人没说话，将车窗摇下一条缝，带着水汽的凉风吹进车里。高速上没有车，只听得引擎的响声。下头远处都是霓虹，像是掉进河里的星星，隔着水面发着潋滟的光。

“介意我吸烟吗？”

阿尔弗雷德侧过脸去，只看见金色的碎发下露出一双翡翠色的眼睛，直直地盯着他，带着点玩味。

 _心脏已经没在跳了_ 。

“请自便。”

就听见一阵翻找。

“琼斯先生有火吗？”又是那双晶亮的眼睛，“飞机上带不上去，装箱了。”

“在我衬衣口袋里，我......”

话没说完一只手已经伸到了他胸口。亚瑟侧着身子已经凑了过来。

“您专心开车，我自便了。”两根手指轻巧地钻进了口袋。

虽已是早秋，阿尔弗雷德穿得还是单薄，上身的麻质衬衣贴着身，隔着一层布料还能隐隐感到亚瑟手指的冰凉触感。

他感觉脸上发烫，赶紧开了窗假装散味，让风吹到脸颊上。

银色的火机咔哒一声带出星点火花。阿尔弗雷德悄悄看副驾驶上的人。亚瑟懒洋洋地将烟夹在两指间，眼睛眯起来，像一只太阳下的猫，手足间流露出疲惫。

“您的作品很棒，”阿尔弗雷德偏过头，不再去看他，生怕手一抖把车开飞出去，“是这两年才开始做的吗？”

亚瑟摇头，露出金发后一小片后颈：“不算。之前在做公共艺术活动，去年开始做装置艺术的。”

“哇，才做了一年啊，”一种佩服的情感一时压过了他乱跳的心脏，“您很有天赋啊。”

亚瑟眯眼笑：“您才是吧。年纪轻轻已经名扬四海了，真的是才华横溢啊。”

“雕虫小技，见笑见笑。”阿尔弗雷德表面镇静，内心却已经被弹幕刷屏。

_啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他夸我了——不行，要冷静——可他他他夸我——那是礼节_

“您飞机坐了多久？”阿尔弗雷德终是吸了口气，寻了一个新话题。

“挺久的，转了几次机。”

“伦敦过来没有直击吗？”

亚瑟轻笑一声，将烟塞到两片唇之间，吸了一口：“我从南非过来的。在那边做项目。”

“这样啊，”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地挑眉，顿了顿，重复了一边，“这样啊。”

亚瑟带着笑意地睨他一眼：“今天酒会没去成，有意思吗？”

“几个大佬都去了，别的也就这样。”

“哦，”艺术家不在乎地抽着烟，“幸好没赶上飞机。”

“不喜欢酒会？”阿尔弗雷德有些沮丧地停车。他们已经到了亚瑟下榻的酒店。

“不喜欢社交，而且——”亚瑟撩开额前遮着眼睛的发，“你很有意思。”

_大脑好像宕机了。_

“不用送我进去，” 亚瑟已经利落地解开安全带，正偏着脸看他，“多谢了。”

“保重，”阿尔弗雷德知道自己的面色应该相当红润。

“明天见，”亚瑟向他眨了眨右眼，勾唇一笑。

阿尔弗雷德脑海中只剩下一个念头。

_这回栽了。_

 

 

4 

次日。

“谢谢大家，” 阿尔弗雷德带着标准的笑鞠躬。主旨演讲很顺利，接下来的环节就交给马修和艾米丽了，他只需要兜兜转转社交就行了。

只不过他今天没有心情和人谈话。他眼睛在台下转了一圈，没有找到心里想的那个人。

莫非睡过了？

然而还不容阿尔弗雷德细想，露西亚的手已经搭在了他的肩上。等他按顺序熟识打完招呼，所有人都已经进场了。这怎么找啊，阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，在心里问候了一下那个毛熊，无奈地超内厅走去。

总是算他运气好，最后一个展厅里找到了英国人。

后者穿着一件米色的宽松毛衣，正端详着自己的作品。

“您睡得好吗？”阿尔弗雷德开口就后悔了。他满可以想一点俏皮话来讲。可偏偏站在这个人面前他就什么都想不出来。

“很好，”亚瑟转过来，阿尔弗雷德这才仔细地看见了他的着装。

_老天，他穿毛衣好可爱！他还带了银边眼镜超斯文！不过这衣服好像有点大，只有半截手指露出来......_

“您灯光打得很好，”亚瑟眨了眨眼，满意地微笑，“和墙纸颜色非常搭，完全体现了我作品的主旨。”

_您衣服也穿得很好。_

“那太荣幸了，我还担心擅自解读，错了您的意思，”美国人嘴上说着一口官话，脑子却已经飞到了爪哇国。

“我本来想用铝合金做的，也就是做硬币的材料，” 亚瑟却没在意，只继续说道。

“后来为什么改成纸浆了呢？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

“这个我没告诉您，这个作品全部是用真的纸币打成的纸浆来做的，”

“哎？”阿尔弗雷德蹙眉，“这么重要的事情您没告诉我啊，这对于这次‘娱乐至死’的主旨意义非凡啊。”

“因为我想看看，没有这条重要信息，您能不能准确地解读出我的意思，”亚瑟微笑，“您果然不负盛名，看出了其中隐含的讽刺资本之意。”

“您在试探我？”阿尔弗雷德讨厌被质疑，若换了旁人他已经翻脸了，此时却一点不恼，反到觉得有意思。

就像一只把鱼藏起来，想看看两脚兽能不能找出来的猫咪一样。而谁又能讨厌猫呢。

亚瑟舔了舔嘴唇：“你生气了吗？”

“嗯，气坏了，”美国人调笑道，“怎么办？”

“我补偿你，”亚瑟眼睛半眯，“您喜欢我的装置吗？”

“当然喜欢。”

“我还有一个，”亚瑟冲他眨了眨眼，视线暗示性地下移，“不过是非公开展览（private view）。”

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿大家好。今天带来的是策展人米x画家英。希望您有良好的阅读体验！  
> 梗来自著名的推：We’re on a blind date, but wait a moment… aren’t you that guy who gave me a hand job at a Renaissance Faire a year ago?… what do you MEAN “WHICH ONE”?（我们在相亲，但是等一等你不是上一次那个展览上给了我一个手活的家伙吗？什么叫“哪一个”！！！）  
> 以及Artichaut nu是法叔，昵称意味“裸体的洋蓟”或者“裸体的法国百合”。
> 
>  


End file.
